


A deal with the Devil

by Morriggann



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Lucifer made me do it, Porn Without Plot, i was horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: I made a deal with Lucifer and I got the good end of the bargain.





	A deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not remotely sorry. I blame Lucifer.

My chest heaved as I awaited the next lash over my already tender breasts. It came down with the tell-tale sound of suede in the air. WHIP! I couldn’t help but cry out and arch upward. This time, my breath quickened. The sting over the nipple clamps was hurtling me toward something bigger, something delicious yet forbidden.

“T-Thank you, Sir,” I managed to say.

He looked at me with this sparkle in his eyes, the one that made my insides melt. “Now, get that breath under control. And you know better than to call me ‘sir’. You’re at yellow right now, aren’t you?”

I nodded. Lucifer knew me so well. I closed my eyes and counted to four, then seven, then eight. The technique I used to quell anxiety also worked well for our sessions when I got too excited. He always knew what was best for me.

“Green, Lucifer.”

“Good. Good girl,” he said as he gently tugged on the chain linked to the clamps.

With the other set entwined at my waist attached to my nether lips, the tug was even harsher but so good. But I couldn’t do anything. My wrists were bound to the side of the bed and my legs were folded at the knee, tied to the bedposts. I’d made a deal with the Devil; a delicious deal.

“Please, Lucifer! It’s so good!”

“Is that what you most desire?”

“YES, it is!” I couldn’t help but shout.

“I know you love it, but we will keep at what we said. We’re trying new things tonight, darling.”

Again, I looked at him with the utmost desire, then at the tools laid by my side. A small electric prod, a Wartenberg pinwheel, a small handmade club, a loop slapper, and anal plug. I’d used that before, but Lucifer knew me well. When I was plugged and near the edge, I was so much more obedient to be allowed to come.

With what I saw, I knew he’d tease me before giving me what I truly wanted; a good ass beating. Both the club and the slapper would, I hope, bring me higher than ever before.

Taking long slow breaths, I watched him remove his shirt slowly so I could observe his lean body. I loved seeing him that way, deep in concentration for the upcoming task. If I behaved well, we’d both get what we wanted…

Lucifer picked up the prod and laid on his side between my open legs, bringing the prod to my clit. He glanced upwards, licking his lips. “Ready?”

With my head propped up, I could see everything. I was wet and ready. “Yes, Lucifer.”

He approached the prod and quickly pressed it to my mound, making me yelp. It wasn’t as painful as I thought but when he poked my clit with it, I screamed louder. “Oh, God!” I heaved and trembled. The pain wasn’t like anything I’d felt before and I didn’t like this.

“Don’t bring Him into this,” Lucifer growled. “Punishment or pleasure?”

“P-Punishment.”

“You didn’t like that?”

“No, it really hurts,” I replied, whining softly. And it was true, I hated the feeling, and was glad to see him put the prod aside.

Instead, he gently massaged where he’d prodded then picked up the pinwheel. There wasn’t a moment for me to anticipate what was coming that he rolled it along my thigh, then my mound, to finish with lips again. They were already tingly from the prod, but this I enjoyed. My eyes rolled back, and I moaned softly as he gently rolled it from one side to the other, then up my stomach to tease my nipples. That made me twitch, but my giggle made him laugh.

“Like that, little one?”

“Love it, Lucifer. I really love it. This is for pleasure.”

“Good, we’ll keep that in the good drawer.”

The bad drawer was full of items I truly hated and that was kept for my misbehaving. I heard the sound of the lube bottle opening, then a cool feeling upon my backside. The Devil was prepping me for the plug, so I relaxed, loving when he cared for me so. Soon, I was ready, and he inserted the toy inside me slowly, testing me, tugging here and there until it was fully in. I didn’t tell him but a little more and I knew I could’ve come.

“I love when you behave so well, darling” he said as he tugged on the chains linked to the clamps. His dark eyes glinted in arousal.

I should’ve known better than to hide anything. My body responded for me, arching in pleasure and pain. I nearly came right then and there, my core clenching in need. “Please, Lucifer, I need more!”

“More? Greedy girl!”

A slap on my pussy made me gasp and tense; I had to hold back an impending orgasm. My eyes fluttered but I was delighted when he used the palm of his hand to rub my clit. He knew I couldn’t resist that for long, his hand warm and wet. His touch was deliberately slow, and when he removed the lower set of clamps, I nearly came without asking.

“Oh, oh! Lucifer, please! May I c-”

“No, not yet.”

He removed his hand as he said that, leaving me panting and wanting. He slowly untied my legs, which led me to believe he was about to try the other toys. Those were handmade by a friend and I couldn’t wait to try them. With a coy grin, Lucifer also removed the nipple clamps and palmed my breasts to attenuate the pain. But his warm hands only added to my arousal, especially when he rubbed and kneaded.

“God, please, Lucifer, let me come…” I asked under my breath.

“Stop saying His name. Only mine!” he shouted. Again, he refused me and untied my hands, turning me over. He added pillows beneath my hips, so I made myself comfortable for what was to come, even wiggling my backside for his viewing pleasure. That made him smack me with a chuckle.

“You tease, little one, but soon, you’ll beg even more.”

“I know I will. But I really want it. I’ll do anything for it.”

“Anything? That’s a dangerous thing to say to the Devil, you know that, right?” His chuckle was darker, this time, while he put his hand on the back of my neck.

I shivered and my nipples ached as they wanted to peak. He pushed me down, my arms flat above my head and slapped my bottom to test me. I didn’t say a word since I knew he didn’t want me to unless it was my safe word.

Lucifer first used his hand to caress me, then I heard him gripping the leather of the flogger. A second after, he lashed me with it. I couldn’t help a gasp but didn’t say anything. He lashed a few more times on my thighs and buttocks, then said, “Let’s try something new, darling.”

I didn’t move, as I knew he didn’t want me to. I only waited for the blow, though I didn’t know what he’d use. It finally came down hard and I screamed - in pain. He’d used the rope-made club directly on my buttock. It hurt like I’d rarely felt before and I didn’t like it one bit. Neither for pain nor pleasure. But I waited before I said anything, just in case the second blow felt better. But it didn’t.

“Y-Yellow, Lucifer.”

Immediately, he stopped and leaned over. “What for?”

“It’s painful, I don’t enjoy it either…”

“Clearly and precisely. Punishment or pleasure, or neither.”

“Neither. It feels like a proper beating, not one we both enjoy.”

I heard the club fall to the floor and him sitting by my side as the bed dipped. “Look at me.”

Doing so, I batted my eyelashes to chase away tears that threatened to show. “I’m sorry, Lucifer.”

“Don’t be, darling. You used your word as we decided you would. I’m happy you didn’t try to be courageous. I’m very proud of you.”

He leaned over to kiss me, and I responded to him as much as I could in this position while his hand massaged my bruised buttock, then the other. “Shall we continue with the last toy?”

“Yes, Lucifer. Thank you.”

That toy, I was hoping would please me. Its shape and fabric intrigued me greatly and I was the one who’d asked for it. Lucifer had happily said yes, since he took care of buying all the toys we used, per his decision. All the things I wanted to try, he had to approve, but in return, I had to approve his choices, which I usually did.

He moved off the bed and I took back my initial position, face down, arms flat, and Lucifer used the loop slapper on me. My eyes widened both in surprise and delight. It hurt, but just the way I liked it. Since I didn’t say one of my color words, he continued to make the blows rain down on me until I began wiggling on the bed, both in pain and arousal. I was so close, but I let the orgasm go, instead drifting into subspace.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered when he finally stopped.

I heard his zipper come down, fabric crumpling to the floor, and the bed dip again. I couldn’t react or move but was overwhelmed with comfort when Lucifer took me in his arms and cuddled me closely, his hands gently rubbing my butt. The warm comfort he provided me was all I needed to fully let go. I felt myself slip further away in bliss and fell asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to try the toys I've talked about (the club and slapper), you can buy them here  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/281217626089200/


End file.
